


A Twist of Fate

by katlovesdarkness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Boys Kissing, Drunk Kuroo Tetsurou, Dry Humping, Injury, Kenma can drive, Kenma is a Tease, Kissing, M/M, Nerdy Kuroo Tetsuro, Orgasm, Party, Shotgun, Smoking, University, hinata is a mess, kageyama is kageyama, kenma with long hair, written at 4AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katlovesdarkness/pseuds/katlovesdarkness
Summary: Kuroo just wants a fucking break from university, is that too much to ask? Going to a party where he basically knows—well no one really—he decides to say fuck everything which, all in all, leads to a twist of fate and a hot stranger, helping him through the lonely night.Basically, Kuroo is drunk and falls face first, twisting his ankle and Kenma just so happens to appear out of nowhere and he takes him home.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 122





	A Twist of Fate

The continuous buzzing, the vibrations from the music, the thumping from the beat fell in perfect sync with his heartbeat. The darkness was lit up by the multi-coloured lights, casting shadows over the crowd of people whose bodies were flushed together. The alcohol slowly settled in Kuroo’s system as he pulled the guy closer by the hips, swaying to the music. It was hot, _really_ hot. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe—just maybe, it was the younger man making Kuroo so _hot_ that he lost all sense of awareness.

The smaller of the two let out a soft hum, inching closer to Kuroo’s lips. In the heat of the moment, the two of them shared a kiss, drowning out the buzzing and people’s chanting to the music. The small man pulled Kuroo closer by the collar of his black button-down, one of his hands going around his neck. Kuroo pulled away, only to find himself kissing the ravishing man once more. At this point, it wasn’t just alcohol settling in his mind; it was the need of someone to touch him, to be with him.

Whether Kuroo liked to admit it or not, he was touch-starved, as one would say these days. Was he too busy with his studies to take prober care of himself? No, of course, not… okay, maybe a little. Nothing too concerning, though. But it had reached the point where Kuroo decided to say _fuck everything_ , just for one night. That, after all, couldn’t hurt anyone.

So, now, he found himself dancing amongst strangers, buzzed up on all the alcohol he could get close to. It felt good—no _great_ to let loose for once and not focus so much on his degree. And the best of all, was this man kissing him, tasting him. Their tongues danced to the music’s rhythm, a daze-like sensation overcoming the two of them. The man, who Kuroo didn’t catch the name of, grew needier as his hands roamed over Kuroo’s chest, feeling the muscles underneath his palms. A groan of satisfaction sounded from the back of the younger man’s throat, his hands going down Kuroo’s sides. Kuroo found himself with a smile into the kiss. Clearly someone was just as touch-starved as he was.

That was reassuring in some way. No matter how stupid that sounded in his head, the way this man grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulled him down towards his lips, the actions of need were reassuring—even if it just was a kiss shared between two drunk strangers. It was a great kiss, almost too good. Kuroo was reminded of how it felt to be wanted, how it felt to be kissed by someone who wanted it as much as he did.

That was a while ago, though.

In the haze of it all, Kuroo found himself alone in the middle of the dance floor, the kiss still lingering on his lips, a reminder that the kiss happened, a reminder that the guy who kissed his breath away still was here somewhere. But where had he gone, leaving Kuroo alone in his needy, drunk state of mind, leaving him wanting more?

This was silly, Kuroo thought as he continued his search, skimming the house for a guy with golden hair and black roots which was tied in a bun. It was like a game of cat and mouse. At least Kuroo’s desperate search all over the place made it seem like it. In all honesty, he probably looked like an idiot, wandering around, stumbling every two steps he took.

But the thought of how he looked never crossed his mind. However, much to his own frustration, that blond, breath-taking man lingered on his mind, even when Kuroo had given up on finding him, those yellow, cat-like eyes pierced through his soul, burned themselves into his mind. Stumbling and slurring out an apology to a girl he bumped into by accident, Kuroo made his way outside.

As the effect of the alcohol slowly wore off, Kuroo came to a realisation of how stupid he had been. This wasn’t high school. He was in university; he should spend his time preparing for an upcoming test and do some more research for his physics lap. But he didn’t because he said fuck everything, because that _couldn’t_ _hurt_ anyone. What a stupid excuse.

Grumbling in even more frustration, Kuroo moved briskly away from all the people laughing and having the time of their lives. Didn’t they have a test to prepare for? Didn’t they worry about their grades and what would happen if they dropped, even if it was the tiniest bit? A spark of envy glowed in his chest. Why was it so hard for Kuroo to let loose and have fun like everyone else his age?

“Stupid party, stupid me, stupid everything.” He spat out, continuing his fast pace into the unknown darkness. “Stupid university, stupid degree, stupid fucking grades— _fuck!_ ” Kuroo’s movements came to a halt when he fell face first onto the ground. Maybe the alcohol hadn’t worn off completely yet.

Grunting in pain, Kuroo rolled over onto his back, gazing at the night sky. He didn’t even have the energy to move. The moment he fell, his fatigue got the best of him and all he wanted was to go home and sleep and try to forget about the warm hands exploring his broad chest. He wanted to forget the surfaced emotions which the younger man somehow brought to life after years of being hidden away.

He couldn’t let himself slip now. Everything in his life regarding school was perfect, and Kuroo just couldn’t afford to let all his hard work go to waste just because he wanted to say _fuck everything_ for once. Kuroo facepalmed himself for even showing up tonight. This was all a big mistake.

It’s not like anyone would notice him leave, he didn’t exactly know anyone here. He’d just been invited randomly by one of his classmates, whom he didn’t really speak to. He would’ve gone with Akaashi and Bokuto, but of course, they had another one of their date nights. Despite that, Akaashi didn’t seem like the party-type either, so without thinking, Kuroo already knew the answer to his own question. If Akaashi wasn’t going, neither was Bokuto because he would start crying at the thought of Akaashi being all alone on a Friday or Saturday night.

The night sky wasn’t exactly something to be impressed about. Kuroo’s hope for a stunning night sky filled with gleaming stars was washed down the drain in an instant. It was all black, not a single star to be seen. Not only that, but it was cold. Kuroo started shivering seconds after his fall, but he still hadn’t moved. Not one bit. The wetness from the grass slowly soaked through his shirt, and goosebumps appeared on his skin. Damn, he really hated December.

“Shoyo, stop screaming. You’re giving me a headache.” A faint voice spoke in the distance. Kuroo remained unmoving. “I’m getting some fresh air.” The sound was steadily coming closer. “So, stop worrying and give Kageyama some attention, he’s been pouting all night.”

Suddenly, Kuroo didn’t want to be found in this state. However, it was too late; the voice was so close, the echoing footsteps, the rustling leaves were only nearing.

“I’ll be fine— _why are you so loud?!_ ” There was a pause, and then a groan. “Tobio, I’m not trying to steal your boyfriend. You can have him.” The voice sounded uninterested throughout the whole conversation, which Kuroo believed was held on the phone. The soft footsteps still echoed in the darkness as the conversation proceeded. “I’m having a smoke.” Another pause. “You know I won’t share, why even bother questioning it?”

This guy seemed to be a “straight to the point” type of person. Did he always sound so bored? In the middle of his thoughts racing, Kuroo failed to notice the guy appearing to his right. The guy didn’t seem to notice Kuroo either, seeing he stumbled over him with the mission to find somewhere to have a smoke.

Groans and grunts of pain erupted from the pair, Kuroo suddenly feeling a heavy weight across his stomach. With the use of his elbows, he sat up and came face to face with a silhouette in the dark. Kuroo, as well as the guy who fell on top of him, leaned closer. Eyes enlarging, Kuroo drew back and watched as the guy grabbed his phone and sat up.

“Shoyo.” He said, his yellow eyes wandering over Kuroo’s face and body a couple of times. “Yeah, I think I just died.” There was another pause before yelling and what sounded like crying on the phone. “Not literally, you thick-headed tangerine.

 _“Now, I have to plan your funeral. Kageyama, Kenma said he just died.”_ The high-pitched voice howled. Then there was a short. _“Hinata, you dumbass.”_ The guy flinched away from the phone, ending the call without a second thought.

By now, Kuroo’s mouth had dropped open due to the light from the phone screen illuminating in the dark. The guy sitting next to him had blond hair with black roots and it was collected into a bun with small, loose pieces falling flawlessly down around his face.

“Er, you—” Kuroo started. “Um, hi.” He stuttered out. This was definitely the guy who kissed him, whose hands wandered all over Kuroo’s body, then left him needy and alone. He felt his temperature rise, the heat crawling from the back of his neck to his face. His face flushed a deep shade of red, the memory of them kissing entering his drunk mind.

“Hi.” The guy with cat-like eyes replied quietly, his face absolutely natural. He took a glance at his phone before furiously typing for a good 30 seconds. “Sorry about falling on top of you.” He said while Kuroo was busy admiring the pretty view.

“Ah, um… it’s okay, really.” Kuroo answered, scratching the back of his head. “Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?”

The small guy shook his head. Then his eyes met Kuroo’s and for some reason, butterflies erupted in Kuroo's stomach. His face flushed rosy red as he let out an awkward laugh. Maybe it wasn’t the right guy after all. He didn’t seem to recognise Kuroo at all.

“Well, did you injure yourself or something?” He suddenly asked, catching Kuroo slightly off guard.

“Oh, no, no, no.” Kuroo laughed again, his face growing redder and redder by the second. He couldn’t get himself to tell someone, let alone someone so beautiful as the guy sitting in front of him, that he fell over his own two feet because he was under the influence of alcohol. “I’m Kuroo Tetsuro, by the way.”

“…Kenma Kozume.” The guy responded quietly again. Kuroo wanted to curse out loud. He was hot, pretty, beautiful, _and_ he had a cute name. What was next, some hidden talent? Kenma stood up, removing the grass from his jeans, then typed another message to Hinata about how he wasn’t dead, and he accidentally fell on top of the guy he’d been making out with 30 minutes prior. Maybe this night wasn’t meant to suck after all.

Kuroo intended to stand up as well, but the second he moved; a sharp pain stung in his right ankle. A hiss sounded from his throat as he clenched his eyes shut, his hand instantly touching the injured ankle. Kenma let out a small “tch” before crouching down, using the flashlight from his phone to get a sense of awareness.

He looked over Kuroo’s pained expression, then used the flashlight to see where the source of pain came from. The second Kenma saw Kuroo clutching to his right ankle, a frown made its way to his face.

“I thought you said you weren’t injured.” Kenma deadpanned, unimpressed by the whole situation.

Kuroo’s pained expression never left his face. “I didn’t know.”

“You didn’t know.” Kenma said, raising an eyebrow of disbelief.

“I swear I didn’t.” Kuroo argued back, sitting straighter. “I mean, I was walking and walking, minding my own business, you know, and then, well, I started to walk faster because I was kinda pissed, and then before I knew it, I fell. I must’ve twisted my ankle without even realising it.” Kenma almost wanted to smile at the man before him. Drunk, flustered and confused… _cute._

“Can you stand?”

“Yeah, gimme a sec.” Kuroo answered, struggling to get on his feet. Kenma draped his arm around Kuroo’s waist, surprising himself by his own kindness. Together and in silence, the two of them walked back to the house, Kenma's flashlight coming in handy.

“Do you have anyone who can pick you up?” Kenma asked as they drew closer to the loud music.

“Ah, no. My friends are having a date night so—” Kuroo stopped with another hiss, causing Kenma to stop as well. “I’m sorry about this.” Kuroo said through gritted teeth, casting an apologetic glance in Kenma’s direction.

“Could’ve happened to anyone.” Was all he said. Kuroo hummed, focusing on getting through this without whining like a little girl. “You need some ice on that.”

Kuroo nodded, biting the inside of his cheek as he tried his hardest to walk on his own. He didn’t want to burden Kenma with his weight. Kuroo was pretty sure he had ruined his night. Taking a night off couldn’t hurt anyone, _my arse._

“Thank you for the help, Kenma. But I just need to sit down for a bit.” Kuroo spoke up the second he saw a seat at an empty table.

“And you will.” Kenma answered in a mumble. “In my car.”

“Kenma—”

“You can sit down _in my car._ ” Kuroo’s mouth slammed shut, accepting his upcoming fate. At least Kenma didn’t appear as though he was under the influence like Kuroo was. That alone helped to sooth his nerves.

()()()()()

The drive to Kenma's apartment, which Kuroo earlier stated was a ridiculous idea, seeing he had already troubled Kenma way more than necessary, was silent. Despite telling himself not to close his eyes, Kuroo’s fatigue, once again, got the best of him. All those all-nighters doing extra research finally took a toll on his body.

Kenma peeked a glance at Kuroo from the corner of his eye. He felt his lips twitch upwards at the sight. That black hair looked like it hadn’t seen a hairbrush in at least 10 years, if not more. Even so, Kenma had to admit that Kuroo really had a sense of style. His black button down fitted the taller of the two like a glove. Same thing about the black dress pants.

Now, taking a look at Kuroo, Kenma realised that he was underdressed. What could he say? He didn’t exactly like fancy clothing all that much. If he could, he would wear a hoodie and a pair of sweatpants at all times. In his head, he didn’t need anything else.

“Kuroo, we’re here.” Kenma announced to the unmoving figure in his car. A sigh escaped his lips as he heard a groan from the other man. He sounded extremely dissatisfied due to the fact that he had to move in order to get to Kenma’s apartment.

Kenma leaned in, whispering. “Kuroo, you can sleep later.” He drew back, eyes wandering over the sleeping figure with a smile.

Kuroo stirred, and eventually his eyes opened. “Did you say something?” He asked with a grunt, rubbing his eyes, stretching his arms the best he could in the cramped space.

“We’re here.” Kenma said softly.

The two of them made their way to Kenma’s apartment with much more ease than expected given Kuroo's current state. It seemed as though a little sleep and relaxation did him some good. Even so, the pain in his ankle had only reduced a little, but that was better than nothing, right?

The second Kuroo stepped a foot inside Kenma’s apartment, he was blown away by the place. The apartment in itself wasn’t anything too fancy, but the décor was a different story. There were a lot of plants. In every way he turned, Kuroo saw yet another plant. They were everywhere, in every corner and some were even hanging from the ceiling. He felt enchanted, like he just entered wonderland or maybe even heaven. Not only that, but there seemed to be a ton of fluffy blankets around him as well; in the white couch, the chairs and hell, there was a blanket laying on the floor.

“Kuroo?”

He snapped out of his moment in wonderland. “Huh? Sorry, what did you say again?” Kenma’s expression remained blank, and Kuroo found himself chuckling apologetically.

“Your ankle.” Kenma repeated. “Sit down. I’ll find some ice for you.” Following Kenma’s order, Kuroo sat down on the white couch, welcoming the warm feeling that the blankets brought to life. Kuroo wanted nothing more than to fall asleep right here in the softness of heaven that happened to be Kenma’s home.

“Say Kuroo, why were you pissed?” Kenma questioned, coming back with an ice pack in his hand. He took Kuroo’s feet in his lap, not minding at all.

Kuroo stilled in his seat, his head hanging low. “Just life, I guess.” He said, then sucking in a small breath the moment he felt the coolness from the ice.

“Just life.” Kenma repeated, nodding in thoughtfulness.

“You know, university, grades. I hate it.” Kuroo complained, the pressure from the ice increasing from Kenma’s hand. “It feels like I’m a robot, and all my life is about my stupid degree. I want to do well, but I’m like a brainless zombie walking around.”

“You sound like someone who wants to jump off a bridge.” Kenma said, and Kuroo let out a laugh, then covering his mouth with his hand. Kenma smiled at the sight of him. That smile made Kuroo look extremely handsome.

“I just might at this point.” Kuroo spoke with another laugh. As soon as the words left his lips, he caught Kenma shaking his head.

“Don’t, who would I be kissing if you jumped off a bridge?” Kenma said without missing a beat.

Kuroo choked on air, now frozen in place. “I—” Kuroo stuttered out, his face resembling a tomato.

“Oh, Kuroo, you’re malfunctioning.” Kenma said, faking a concerned expression. “Does the robot need a recharge?”

“Oh, shut it.” Kuroo answered dismissively, hiding his face away. But Kenma saw the large smile, and that smile made his whole night. In fact, Kuroo's presence alone had made his night.

“Who is, erm, the thick-headed tangerine?” Kuroo asked after he had gotten his tomato face under control. This time, Kenma was in the need of peeking away, undoubtedly a blush appearing all over his small face.

“That’s Shoyo.” Kenma responded, small strands of his dyed hair falling in across his face. “He’s a friend of mine, and he gets a bit dramatic when drunk.”

“I could tell.” Kuroo answered, grinning widely.

There was a slight pause where Kenma removed the ice and felt around Kuroo’s ankle. “How is it?”

Kenma’s yellow eyes pierced right through Kuroo’s soul again. Suddenly, he was speechless by the beauty in front of him. Not only that, but Kenma’s warm fingers against his ice cold skin sent shivers all the way down his spine. Perhaps it was wrong of him to like this so much, but Kuroo did, and hell, he wasn’t going to be ashamed any time soon.

“Good.” He hoarsely struggled to reply. “D-Doesn’t hurt much anymore.”

Kenma hummed, his fingers continuing to feel around the cold skin beneath his fingers. “Well, it doesn’t appear broken or anything, so that's good.”

“So good.” Kuroo said in a breathy whisper before he had a chance to stop himself. His mouth dropped open, his eyes widening. “I-I mean, don’t wanna go to the ER, so—” He paused the moment he noticed the smirk on Kenma’s lips. It was practically unnoticeable, but still, it was there.

Kuroo stared at Kenma in disbelief. “A-Are you teasing me?” He then asked, face red for the hundredth time tonight.

Kenma looked up, eyes wide. “Me?” He said, pointing a finger at himself. “Never.” He then muttered before glancing away with another smirk.

Gently, he stood up and Kuroo proceeded to stare at him, eyes wide, pupils dilating. How many times was Kenma going to touch him and then leave him like it was nothing? The heat coursing through his body was no joke, Kuroo was about to lose it at this point. He mentally blamed alcohol for his reactions and his sudden sensitivity.

“I’m having a smoke. If you need anything, I’m out on the balcony.” What the fuck was this guy doing to have a place like this? With a freaking _balcony?_ Kuroo nodded, debating whether he should follow Kenma outside or not. But if he did, Kuroo had no idea how much he would be able to control himself. Alcohol sure as hell messed him up.

Never had he found himself this needy for another human being. All he wanted was to rip Kenma’s clothes off and feel his warm skin against his own. Kuroo wanted to kiss every part of his body until he was begging and whimpering beneath him. Oh, what a sight that would be. Kenma’s cheeks flushed a deep shade of red, pants escaping his lips, a look of pure desire coursing through his body. That would simply be perfect.

Without a second thought, Kuroo stood up and stormed outside to find Kenma on a small couch, smoke leaving his lips. Kuroo’s mouth went dry at the sight. Kenma's head was tilted back just a little, enough to expose his jawline. He took another drag, a new chain of smoke leaving his lips.

“I want to try that.” Kuroo stated, limping his way over to the younger man. Kenma raised an eyebrow, his eyes darting between the cigarette he held lazily between his fingers and Kuroo, who stared at him almost hopefully.

“Not a good idea.” Kenma replied, blowing out a chain of smoke.

“Why?” Kuroo asked, pouting. Kenma glanced at him shortly.

“You would, like, totally panic afterwards.” Kenma shook his head. “Nah-ah.”

Kuroo furrowed his brows, now sulking in the corner of the couch. But he found himself taking glances at Kenma in fascination. He looked so relaxed, like he didn’t have a care in the world. For the second time tonight, Kuroo’s chest swelled with envy.

“How do you do it?” He asked quietly. “You know, relax like that.”

Kenma looked at Kuroo in surprise, and then said. “Years of practice.” That made Kuroo even more confused. _Years of practice?_ “Listen, Kuroo.” Kenma started slowly, twirling the cigarette between his fingers like it was the easiest thing in the world. “Whatever it is that you’re going through, I’m sure everything will be okay.”

Kuroo turned his gaze away from Kenma, his eyes finding the city again. Would everything really be all right? The hollow feeling suddenly appearing in his chest gave him a sense of discouragement. But surely, everything would be better once he had finished his degree, right? A sigh erupted from his mouth. Kuroo was smart, he knew whatever really was going on with him, wasn’t about to go away so easily.

“If it helps.” Kenma cleared his throat and Kuroo looked at him from over his shoulder. “I used to deal with social anxiety.” Kuroo's body faced in Kenma's direction, his eyes softening the more they wandered over the small figure.

“How did you overcome it?” Kuroo asked, his eyes having a desperate gleam in them.

Kenma slowly blew out some smoke, a small frown appearing on his face. “I became friends with Shoyo in high school. He’s very outgoing, so he would get me out of my comfort zone a lot. He helped me through some of it.”

“Sounds like a good friend.” Kuroo said, not looking at Kenma anymore. Sadness filled his chest. He knew he didn’t have a person in his life like Shoyo. Sure, he had Akaashi and Bokuto, but that wasn’t the same, or was it?

Kenma nodded. “He is. He was my rock. But luckily, I’ve learned to grow on my own.”

He looked over at Kuroo, whose eyes peeked at the city. He was absent again, his mind racing. Kenma felt his chest tightening. Yes, he had only known this man for a couple of hours. Even so, he felt the need to help him despite that. Maybe it was because Kenma used to struggle as well and seeing another human being like this, reminded him of when he used to feel so lost as if things wouldn’t get better.

“Why did you come to tonight’s party, Kuroo?”

Kuroo didn’t move from his spot. Why did he even come? Well— “I don’t know.” He answered. That seemed like the easy way out. The last thing he wanted was to be reminded of his stupid university life. Despite it being perfect, it sucked. It really fucking sucked. He didn’t need to openly admit that he wanted to forget everything and say _fuck everything_ , because really, he was sick of the life he was currently living.

“You wanted to live a little, right?” Kenma said in a mumble. “You wanted to know what it felt like to actually breathe and not continue to live like a malfunctioning robot.” He saw Kuroo’s lips tug up, and even if the smile on his face was a small one, it still made Kenma’s heart skip an unneeded beat.

Casting a glance down at his cigarette, Kenma’s eyes darted over at Kuroo. Then he sat on his knees, stretching out his arm so Kuroo could take a drag. It seemed like he really needed one.

Kuroo looked at the cigarette in curiosity, then he waved his hand. “There’s no need.”

“But you want to, right?” Kuroo found himself guilty by nodding. “Come here, then.”

“What? Wh—”

“Just do as I say.” Kenma cut him off.

Kuroo scooted closer, his heart started beating out of his chest. Kuroo’s skin felt hotter, hotter than when they danced. Kenma was _hot_ with a cigarette between his fingers, smoke leaving his lips. Something enchanted him by the way Kenma looked relaxed, so calm and not worried about anything.

“You usually do this with a joint or something like that, I think.” Kenma explained. “But it’s nice either way.” And with that he stopped talking. Kuroo, who was just about to question Kenma even more, sealed his mouth shut.

Kenma took another drag, but he didn’t blow out the smoke. Instead, Kenma took hold of Kuroo’s collar. Kuroo’s breath hitched in his throat. Their lips were inches apart, the tension slowly growing between the pair. Kenma’s finger glided over Kuroo’s bottom lip, using his thumb to part the awaiting lips. His thumb pressed down on Kuroo’s tongue, forcing his mouth to open wider. Kuroo felt his heart race by the touch, but it felt too good. He wanted so much more. Finally, Kenma leaned in, gently blowing smoke into Kuroo’s mouth, some smoke flying into the air because of the tiny gap between them.

“What was that?” Kuroo said breathlessly once the smoke was gone.

Kenma opened his eyes. “I shotgunned you.” He whispered against Kuroo’s lips.

“Can we do it again?”

Kenma took a drag from his cigarette and cupped Kuroo’s face in his hand. He blew the smoke into Kuroo’s mouth, a bit more aggressively this time. Kuroo was going insane from the hotness and intimacy. He never wanted this to end. Kenma was so close, their mouths just barely touching, and he didn’t have any self-control left.

He gulped when their eyes met again. Kenma’s grip only seemed to be tightening on the collar of Kuroo shirt, and it was tempting to pull him close and kiss the living daylights out of him, to _fuck_ the living daylights out of him.

“Again.” Kuroo spoke up, the tone of his voice strained.

“Again?” Kenma muttered, stealing a glance at the moist lips in front of him. To say the mood was affecting him was definitely an understatement.

“That _thing._ ” Kuroo struggled to speak under the sudden intensity of Kenma’s gaze. “With the smoke and your… your _mouth._ ”

“My mouth?” Okay, now Kenma had to be teasing him. Kuroo wanted to let out a painful groan. “You want my mouth, Kuroo?” The heat rushed to his face; his heart had to be beating to its breaking point. Kuroo didn’t _have_ a proper response to that question. He was too busy with the waves of desire travelling from his lower abdomen, down to his cock. Jesus Christ, it was already straining against his pants.

Kuroo officially couldn’t think straight. His cock was half-hard and Kenma was looking so _fucking_ good. He was like a hungry beast, observing its prey. Kenma, much to Kuroo’s frustration, seemed unfazed by the look of hunger on his face.

He took another drag of his cigarette, Kuroo’s eyes never leaving his frame. Not once. Kuroo had no idea what came over him. But the second the cigarette left Kenma’s lips, Kuroo’s hand instantly moved on its own, putting pressure around Kenma’s throat, pulling him closer.

“The smoke—your mouth.” Kuroo spoke, lips brushing against Kenma’s. “I want it.” And he wanted it badly, so badly that he almost moaned as soon as he felt and smelled the smoke emerging from Kenma’s mouth.

Kuroo charged forward and caught Kenma’s lips in a kiss. He couldn’t wait, he really couldn’t help himself any longer. His tongue licked across Kenma’s bottom lip, the need to taste the man, stronger than ever. Kuroo didn’t care about anything else. He needed to taste all he could. The sound from the back of Kenma’s throat only encouraged Kuroo to kiss him deeper. So, he let his tongue dominate the smaller of the two, gasps of pleasure escaping him.

Finally, all night he had been waiting, he had been _teased_. But now, he kissed the man of the crime, and he kissed him good. So good that Kenma didn’t have any power in the situation and he loved it. He loved the way Kuroo kissed him, the way his tongue tangled with his.

“Mhmm.” Kenma whimpered. “ _Finally._ ”

Panting, Kuroo pulled back, his lungs in the need of oxygen. “Finally?”

“I’ve been waiting for you to kiss me all fucking night.” Kenma said, quickly putting out the cigarette. “Take a hint.”

Before Kuroo could answer, a pair of soft lips pressed to his. The hunger Kuroo felt within had hardly been satisfied. Kenma only helped it to life. The sudden need in his bones was one he hadn’t dared to feel in a long time. But he wasn’t scared. He wanted this, he wanted Kenma. He wanted his mouth on his, his hands exploring his chest just like at the party. With the thought, Kuroo brought Kenma on top of him so he sat in his lap. He grasped the back of Kenma's head, untying his bun. Kuroo felt the soft, long hair between his fingers before giving it a tug.

“ _Oh_ … god.” Kenma whimpered. “You’re so hard.” His eyes were closed, cheeks red with heat.

Kuroo kept his hand in Kenma’s hair, forcing him to sit with his head thrown back. His tongue darted over the warm flesh, causing Kenma to whimper just a little louder.

“You’ve been teasing me all night. What’d you expect?” Kuroo growled, his teeth digging into the soft skin.

“ _Ah!_ ” Oh, how Kuroo loved this. He loved the power, the sounds, the heat. Everything. His cock was aching in his pants, leaking with precum. Kenma would surely be the death of him once the night was over.

“Get on your back.” Kuroo whispered against the base of Kenma’s bruised neck. Kenma followed his instruction almost too hastily.

Kuroo crawled on top of him and Kenma didn’t waste another second by draping his legs around Kuroo’s waist, pressing their crotches together. The ragged breaths and small moans were muffled by their kiss. Even so, it became harder and harder to keep quiet. Their tongues tangled together, hands getting greedier and bolder by the second.

Kenma, who suddenly felt the cold air around them, brought his hands underneath Kuroo’s shirt, feeling the muscles flex under his touch. Kuroo moved away, and latched himself on Kenma’s neck again, desperate to hear those broken whimpers. He needed to hear Kenma moan out his name, he needed the reassurance that Kenma really wanted him too, and that this wasn’t just out of pity.

“Kuroo.” Kenma whimpered, shamelessly thrusting his hips upwards to get some sort of friction for his hardening cock. “Your ankle.”

“Don’t care.” Kuroo growled, teeth nibbling at his skin, marking the guy beneath him just as he pleased. He wanted to mark every inch of Kenma’s body with angry, red marks. He wanted to create a piece of art on the fair skin.

“People will hear.” Kenma continued, only to moan loudly instead by the sudden thrust of Kuroo’s hips against his own. His eyes screwed shut by the sudden pleasure coursing through him.

“Don’t care.” Kuroo said again, burying his face in the crook of Kenma’s neck.

“Kuroo please.” Kenma begged, and Kuroo placed his forehead against his. “Bedroom.” He whimpered as he brought Kuroo closer by the hips. He held onto the man before him so tightly, feeling the bliss that came with each thrust. The angle of Kuroo’s hips was perfect.

“You’re so pretty.” Kuroo moaned as Kenma’s hips started to move against his own. He was so desperate to see Kenma’s face red, scrunched up in pleasure that he completely forgot about the plea. They rocked together, both of them getting lost in the simple pleasure of grinding against each other. Kuroo placed open-mouthed kisses all over Kenma’s neck and jaw, slowly bringing himself closer to the edge.

Their lips met again in a sloppy kiss. Tongues brushed against each other, moans and pants filled the air around them. And it was hot. The air between the two was so _hot._ It was just the two of them, nothing more, nothing less. The sloppy kisses shared between the pair drowned out everything around them. Both of them were caught up in the moment, not thinking about the possibility of people hearing them—even if it was in the middle of the night.

“ _Ah._ _”_ Kenma cried. “Please, _more._ ” He found himself moaning into the other man’s mouth. He needed this man, and he needed him _now._ They rocked faster, breaths coming out as gasps.

“Feels _so good_.” Kuroo groaned, biting his lip. He was so close. His cock was aching and begging for release. “Please, tell me you’re close.”

“So close.” Kenma gasped, eyes clenched shut. “God—I’m _so close_.” He sobbed into the crook of Kuroo’s neck, feeling his cock twitch in his pants. “Faster.”

“You like this, don’t you?” Kuroo moaned into Kenma’s ear who couldn’t do anything but let out another cry of ecstasy. “People hearing us—I bet they’re jealous, yeah?” And that was it for Kenma. He clutched onto Kuroo, his whole body shaking as he came, his cock pulsating in his pants.

Kuroo had to use all his remaining strength not to fall onto Kenma as his orgasm took over all his senses. He moaned out Kenma’s name, not caring if anybody heard him. Their foreheads rested against each other as they tried to catch their breaths.

“Ugh!” Kenma groaned after a while, catching Kuroo’s attention. “I’m gross.” He mumbled—in reality, it sounded like a small pout.

Kuroo laughed in response. “Yeah, me too.” He smiled down at Kenma before placing a lingering kiss on his lips. Kenma hummed against him in satisfaction, opening his mouth for more. Kuroo, however, pulled back just as Kenma deepened the kiss. “Let's take a shower now, yeah?”

Kenma who suddenly felt small under Kuroo’s gaze nodded. “Sleep afterwards?”

Kuroo grinned. “Yeah. Definitely.”

This night hadn’t been a waste for either of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed (sorry for any errors).  
> This is my first time writing something like this, so hopefully it's okay, lol.


End file.
